Reflection From Magic
by Serena Kyoko Kou
Summary: An alliance for survival for their countries, Princess Yuki and Vampire Prince Zero were bound together, despite being enemies before. Yuki is slowly falling in love with Zero and Kaname but who will give her the love and affection she desire? ZXY and KXY


_(Yuki's POV)_

My name's is Yuki Cross I'm the crown princess of Icecalia County. I have large brown eyes and thin brown hair with side bangs. Rumor says that I'm the snow woman and if I glare at someone that they will freeze up immediately and if I touch someone then that person will get frostbites. Some of the servants and maids believe that kind of sly rumor. But actually that rumor is half fake half not. It's true that I'm born with sharp eyes and extremely cold skin, and it's been that way ever since I was young. It's been hard for me to approach people because of these things but I'm glad that I have one friend that I could trust and someone who's always there for me. Kaname my beloved knight in shiny armor on a white horse, he's always with me no matter what ever since we were little.

"Princess Yuki!" I heard a maid yell while knocking on my grand double doors franticly.

"Yes, come in." I answered calmly bored by the fact that there is nothing for me to do except study.

Once the maid entered she bowed politely to me and told me that the King had asked for my presences. I guess I had no choice but to walk all the way to the other side of this enormous palace. When I got there two guards that is guarding the doors bowed to me and then opened the doors that lead me in to the beautiful grand room filled with windows and some Greek-styled pillars. For course there's the long, bright red carpet that lead to the two royal thrones that's made out of solid gold with tons of detailed and delicate designs on it. I walk towards the throne and when I'm right before the staircase I bowed toward my father the King, his full name is Kaien Cross. He has light brown hair in a neat ponytail (A/N Not messy like in the anime because he's the king.) After that I stood lady-like in front of him like a princess should behave.

"Yuki." He said.

"Yes Father?" I replied looking up right into his light brown eyes.

"I'm afraid I have some news that you may not like to hear but still I have no choice but to tell you." He said and then signed.

I swallowed hard wondering what it could. 'I hope it's not about marriage.' I thought to myself.

"In last nights' meeting I created an alliance with the prince of all the vampires it's for the survival of our country." He said miserably in the first part but on the second part about for the survival of our country he looked like he was about to jump out of his chair and beg me not to lecture him.

"Who's the prince of all vampires?" I asked curiously.

My father almost fell out of his chair when he heard my question with a huge sweat drop on his head.

"He'll be here any minute from now." He said nervously.

Just when he finished saying that the doors opened and announced that the vampire prince has arrived! I turned around so quickly that my long, silky brown hair spinned around with me. Once I saw this vampire prince I was seriously shocked. It was Zero Kiryu! He has a tattoo on the left side of his neck. His hair is a pale, silver, and his eyes are amethyst coloured orbs.

"ZERO! YOU'RE THAT VAMPIRE PRINCE!" I yelled while pointing at him.

"Yeah I am. What's there to be so surprised about?" He asked not really caring about anything.

"Father I HATE that guy!" I complained to my father with an upset look on my face.

"Huh? Why do you hate him Yuki?" He asks curiously.

"That's… Never mind." I tried to speak but decided not to tell Father what happened at the end of my last birthday ball or else he'll freak out and kill him because after all he is an overly protective father and I say a guy's name that not Kaname's he will be yelling and crying to me about "Please don't leave papa for that worthless guy!" he always says that.

_Flash Back The End Of My Last Birthday Ball (Yuki's POV)_

I was talking a nice relaxing bubble bath in my own giant bathroom inside my room. Until I heard the bathroom door open.

"Ahh! Pervert!" I screamed and covered myself with bubbles.

"Ah my bad I walk in to the wrong room by accident." Zero said calmly and bored. And then he walked out without even apologizing to me! I'm the princess and you're just a noble! I think!

And that was my horrible experience of being seen naked.

_End Of Flash Back And Back To The Palace (Yuki's POV)_

'No way I'm EVER gonna tell my father THAT! I also hate him because he's so boring his facial expressions never change and he's always acts so bored.' I thought with a troubled expression on my face.

When I was walking back to my room I saw every single maid in this hallway staring at Zero with hearts in their eyes and all I can hear is them saying "Ahh Zero-sama is so hot! I'm gonna faint!" or "Prince Zero is so cool he always has that serious expression on his perfect face!" and even "He is amazing I really want to marry him!" and all those maids saying these things has NEVER even TALKED to him before. You can't just judge someone by their appearance! You have to learn about their personalities to really fall in love with that person! When I finally got back into my room I saw Sayori waiting for me. Sayori is my first friend that's actually a girl and she's also my personal maid but of course I treat her as my friend. She's very pretty! She has short, slightly wavy, light brown hair but it framed her face perfectly. And she has shiny, big hazel eyes to match the color of her hair and has a cute appearance.

"Princess, I laid out your ball gown for this evenings' ball on your bed and I'll help you dress as well." Sayori said politely and did a small bow.

"Yori-chan stop calling me Princess how many time have I told you that? You're my best friend I don't want you to treat me like a princess I want you to treat me like your friend." I'm really mad because I hate it when someone that's my friend calls me that.

"Sorry about that Yuki." Sayori said while giggling at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused with question marks all over my head.

"It's just that your angry face is really cute and funny that's all." Sayori said finally stopped giggling.

"Wait a minute what ball?" I asked because no one has told me about it yet.

"The ball to welcome the vampire prince, Zero-sama." Sayori replied.

Then after our short conversation Yori-chan helped me put on my ball gown. It was a light shade of baby pink with a slightly darker shade of pink for the neatly tied ribbon right underneath my breasts. The selves are right on the tip of my shoulder. On the back of the dress it waves down and shows the multiple layers of this elegant dress and of course it's all high-class silk. And for accessories I'm wearing a baby pink, thick headband made of silk with multiple pearls scattered around on the delicate headband, I'm also wearing double, pink, freshwater pearl necklace and pink, freshwater pearl earrings, with wrist high gloves made out of baby pink silk with three ribbons surrounding my wrist.

Then after that Ruka my friend who is a noble's daughter. Ruka has pale brown hair that falls in waves down to her waist. Her eyes are a few shades darker than her hair, and she has the same pale, creamy skin tone that all nobles have. She possesses the beauty of a princess.

She came in to my room to help me prepare for the ball.

"Well then… Let's start with the manicure. I'll do your nails for you so they're just right." Ruka said while taking my hand but of course she's already use to the coldness of my skin.

"Ah." I tried to say that I'm fine and I can do it myself but of course she wouldn't let me say it.

"Huh? It seems you became suddenly able to do them so much better than before. They're so well done that we can leave them the way they are." She said scanning my nails.

"Oh, I see… Kaname-sama himself did your nails for you didn't he?" She looked up at me and in one second she realized why it was so well done and the clue is my blushing face that gave it away. But her expression looked kind of sad and lonely.

"I told him there was no need for it and that he could stop but… he said "Oh, I'm not stopping. This is way too much fun; I can't stop now, no matter what you say of it." And he was so good at it too, it's amazing. Actually I'm not sure what to think of him being so skilled at manicure, or what could be the purpose for him to learn such a thing so well. It's so weird especially for a guy to be good at manicure. What job could he intend to do in the future?" I told her about what happened and my thoughts on him using a surprising but weird tone.

"Tell me about it… He's completely hopeless isn't he?" She said in the same tone as me.

"Yeah he is!" I said laughing.

_At The Evening Ball (Yuki's POV)_

"Oh by the way who's my escort for tonight normally it's Kaname but he's not back from his mission yet." I asked Sayori.

"I don't think I should tell you that yet well you'll figure it out when you see him. Well I have to get back to work now bye." Sayori said nervously with a troubled expression on her face and then she walked away after saying bye.

I waited at the top of the stairs for my escort after 10 minutes of not doing anything. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"You're late Mr. Escort!" I said angry only to find Zero behind me.

"Big deal it was only 10 minutes." Zero answered uninterested.

"WAIT YOU'RE MY ESCORT!" I screamed in horror.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Zero replied looking at me with sharp piercing eyes.

"Never mind. Any way you have to hold my hand and lead me down all these stairs because I'm wearing high heels and I'm not use to it yet." I signed.

"Fine." He replied. When I held out my hand for him to take, when he touched the tip of my ice cold fingers he flinched away.

"So cold! You really are a snow woman!" He said trying to warm up his hand.

"It's not my fault that I was born that way! Any way be a gentleman and hold my hand!" I kind of demanded him to do that.

"Your personality is cold but you hand is warm so that means that a part deep inside your heart is kind." I said with a gentle smile on my face as I felt the warmth of his hand slowly transferred to mine. I felt that both my palm and my fingertips are hot with your heat it is as if there is electricity running through them.

"Stop saying things that you don't know of." He said looking away so I can't see his face but I did see him blushing a little.

After we got down the stairs Zero went to get some sparking grape juice for both of us. When he let go of my hand I realized that my hand is actually warm. Even though my hands are always as cold as ice this time I actually got to the same temperature as him.

"Yuki." Someone behind me said. I spinned around to see who it is but I already got a clue from who it is from his gentle and calming voice.

"Kaname! "I said happily with a huge smile on my face after all I haven't seen him for a month because of his mission to go somewhere far away. Kaname has brown-reddish hair and dark red eyes and pale skin but he is really charming and is always a gentleman.

Before I knew it he embraced me into a heartwarming hug. I could hear the beating of our hearts overlap with each other and becomes one. It makes me want to know more about him.

"I'm back, Yuki." Kaname said in a smoothing voice.

"Welcome back." I replied and returned the hug as my eyes slowly closed on their own and my lips slowly turned into a loving smile.

I felt the presence of Zero close to us staring at us with shock in his pale lavender orbs as he almost dropped the two elegant wine glasses but he held on to it tightly.


End file.
